


Richie and the fluff

by Dani0216



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Futa on Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani0216/pseuds/Dani0216
Summary: Richie wakes up next to his wife and they have some morning fun





	Richie and the fluff

With a soft groan and a stretch Richie woke up next to his wife, Asuka Langley Souryuu, The pair had been married for less than a year but dating for over 5 since meeting in a mech programme which had long gone defunct due to peace being made possible thanks to Bowsette unifying all the kingdoms into one with the previous rulers all sharing the responsibility of making sure everything was at peace.   
Looking over to his wife a small smile crept onto his face upon seeing her sleeping one, Even after all this time his heart always skipped beats whenever he looked in her direction, Especially when face to face with her after a good sleep, Only made possible by her being by his side keeping his nightmares away. “God's I love you so much, Seriously I am lucky that you decided to marry me” Whispered the young male as his hand moved some of her hair away from her face.   
This action removed Asuka from her slumber slowly as her eyes opened to see Richie looking back into them with love clear on them causing her to smile and giggle a little. “Good morning my love” She cooed softly refusing to look away from him due to how much she like him loved looking at him, Her hand moved over to hold his gently. “I hope you slept well after last night~” She teased him softly and ended up nearly laughing when he blushed and stuttered. 

“T-That's only because y-you took charge and decided t-to blow my mind with h-how good it was!” He protested weakly knowing that she loved seeing him all flustered like this but he couldn't help it, But her smile was infectious to see and he ended up with his own goofy smile before he sat up to get ready for the day.   
Well he would but Asuka had vanished suddenly which made him concerned as he looked around. “A-Asuka?” He asked out loud before he got his answer causing him to moan and shudder, Warmth and wetness wrapped around his soft cock which wasn't soft for long as Asuka started to lick and suck on him knowing that a morning blow-job was his favourite thing.   
As she sucked him her throat let out some soft vibrating moans around his shaft before taking it all the way to the base with ease showing her experience from how many times she had blown him over the years, They had taken each others virginities after their 1 year anniversary; That was a lust filled night for the pair, It lasted until the sun came up and the pair were covered in cum and sweat. 

Richie was taken back out of the thoughts of their first night as Asuka gently thrust her finger into his pucker all the way to her hand making Richie moan even more as pleasure shot through his body into his mind stimulating it and causing his cum to shoot into her mouth much to her disappointment which lasted only a second as she thought about how she'd bought pleasure to him. 

“Hmm darling what a lovely treat~ But now I need to use that sweet little asshole of yours~” Asuka smiled moving up his body planting kisses along the way until her 9 inch cock rested on his now softening one, A feeling which the pair loved from the warmth of skin to skin contact but also because it showed that Richie had accepted Asuka with her mutation that caused her many hardships in life right up until she met him,Those thought quickly vanished as her husband grabbed her cock and began to stroke it before aiming it towards his well used hole.  
“Fuck me you demon, Make my body know who it belongs to and that you'll be getting the most amount of pleasure out of me~ Don't hold back because I can take it now like the good slut I am~” Richie grinned staring deep into her eyes as she nodded slowly pushing her cock into him, The pair moaning in pleasure as her cock moved along his rear, The heat from her cock shooting into Richies brain which bought all sorts of good feelings out of him, Love, Lust, Need and want all showing on his face along with that submissiveness she loved, It spurred her on to move her hips in and out in steady thrusts to start with teasing him knowing that he wanted her to go full out but Asuka wanted him to beg for it, That excited her the most hearing him whimper in need for her cock spearing him faster and harder like the slut he wants to be.   
It didn't take long before whimpers and whines left his mouth wanting more from her in this love making session going on, But she wouldn't give it him until those words left his mouth, Thankfully for her he wasn't far off. “Please mistress! Please fuck me like the slut I am, Make me the slut you want me to be please!” He begged loudly with a whimpering moan which got him what he wanted as Asuka sped up, Her hips moving harder, Faster and deeper into him causing the bed below them to creak and groan with how their love making had become. 

 

“Good slut, You love my cock inside you don't ya? Thrusting deep inside your depths making your exit hole into a pleasure hole~ Well I for one love the feeling of my cock surrounded by your insides~” Her words came out in a sultry manner as she fucked him, His cock leaking all over his stomach with pre-cum making it all shiny and slick as her hand slid down towards his cock stroking it slowly making his moans increase in amount and volume which was music to hear ears. 

Richies hole began to tighten as his pleasure rose even more if that was possible thanks to her stroking of his cock, It quickly led to him screaming out shooting his cum hard over himself and her hand that was followed up with Asuka filling his hole with her warm thick sticky cum colouring his insides white and his stomach slightly bulged out with the amount of cum she had deposited into him. 

“Oh gods I'm so damn full.. It feels so good I love it! I love you so much Asuka!” Richie panted out in the glow of the after-sex, His cock slowly going limp in her hand as hers began to do the same inside him as she leaned down gently pressing her lips to his. 

“I love you too Richie and I always will.”


End file.
